The chains which bind
by sablenemesis
Summary: The prequel to Eternal Bondage. What is the deal with Cybil and Smith- all shall be revealed...
1. Blended

Hey there again! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed by story. I have decided to add a sort of prequel to Eternal Bondage. Who is Cybil? And what does Smith want with her. Well, all will be answered. I've finally finished my chem report- wooohooo!   
Disclaimer: Why do I have to tell you again! I don't own the Matrix! I own the story and Cybil- that's all!   
  


Blended  
She's just lying there,  
In orange life-broth.  
Clear tubes supplying tasteless media to feed her.  
Wires encasing her skull,  
Sapping her energy.  
Her black wings are matted and cramped;  
In this flourescent tomb.  
  
Opening her eyes,  
Exposing yellow irises with ebony pupils.  
They soon fill with horror,  
Before letting out a petrified howl.  
Writhing in a slimy soup-  
She feels helpless.  
  
Now she sees the simulation.  
Her memory melts away-  
She accepts it as reality.  
Lying in a bed with crisp, white sheets and a floral quilt.  
This,  
She thinks-  
Is normal.  
It is not.  
And neither is she.  
  
Her train of thought smashes into a million pieces,  
Scattering in her mind-  
As an alert spits out from her phone.  
She has a message.  
  
Picks the machine up.  
Squints at the yellow screen,  
and makes out...  
'YOU-ARE-ONE-OF-THEM,  
THE-BLENDED...  
HE-IS-AFTER-YOU.  
SMITH-IS-AFTER-YOU'  
  
Her eyes are wide with horror,  
like a stupefied feline.  
Colours stream before her,  
Her heartbeat hastens,  
And her body aches with terror.  
Her phone beeps again-  
'I-KNOW-WHERE-YOU-ARE...  
I-AM-COMING-FOR-YOU.'  
In desperation, she smashes the phone down,  
And paces like a cornered beast.  
Noise...  
Shadow...  
Pain...  
-Blank-

  
  
Plz review...I've almost finished chapter 2! 


	2. Moulded in wax

What has happened to Cybil...read on. What is with the title? Well it is a Shakespearean term meaning 'physically perfect'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix- or Smith.  
  


Moulded in Wax  
  
He stares at her-  
Lying dormant on the bed.  
Half in pride,  
Half in lust.  
She was his creation,  
His design  
He held life in his hands,  
Like a potter holds his fragile masterpiece.  
She was resplendent.  
Genetic perfection.  
  
A lean and curvy figure,  
Covered by a porcelain hide.  
Jet-black, glossy wings,  
A slender neck,  
A delicate jaw.  
Sweet, soft, crimson lips concealing ivory fangs.  
Seeming so peaceful-  
Resting in elegant, dark slumber.  
  
Wings of a raven,  
Claws of a lynx,  
Form of a human.  
She was one of them-  
The blended.  
  
Placing a soft kiss on her flawless flesh;  
While breathing sweet whispers of passion into her mind.  
He wanted her-  
And he got her.  
But there was something missing...  
A guarantee-  
That he would always be with her.  
A sign-  
That he owned her.

  
  
Plz plz plz review! 


	3. By the watchful moon

Well well well- chapter 3! Thankyou for everyone who has been reviewing.  
Author's note: I don't own anything in the matrix except Cybil! Blah blah blah!  
  


By the watchful Moon  
  
Sunset-  
Over Mega City.  
Chrome structures rising from sterile earth.  
The buzz of humanity,  
Fleeing back to their homes;  
Like ants.  
A whole society,  
Blindly living their lives away-  
Not knowing the truth.  
  
Dressed in a vermillion gown,  
Peering down at her reflection.  
She sees someone who is not herself.  
But it is,  
It is the real her.  
  
Her eyes dart around the room,  
Looking for something to cover her shoulders and half-bare chest.  
Sensitive ears pick up calm footsteps to her door.  
In fear, she looks in that direction.  
The door opens-  
Enter Smith.  
  
In stepped an attractive man;  
In an elegant black suit complete with shades.  
Taking them off,  
He walks towards her.  
There is a certain aura about him-  
That makes him inhuman.  
Synthesised flesh.  
He greets her with a misty kiss.  
  
'Good evening my dear-  
I trust you slept well.' He purrs, flashing his amazing azure eyes.  
'I did sir.' She replies without thinking,  
Too occupied with him caressing her hand.  
She feels attracted to him.  
But she is not quite sure why...  
'Come, Mademoiselle.  
Please join me for supper.  
It isn't often I receive visitors.'  
  
Out to the hall,  
Ascending up a spiralling staircase-  
He leads her.  
Dark pictures on the walls display amazing beasts tearing up man flesh;  
Swooning women in the arms of handsome, winged vampires-  
Their fates sealed in a fatal kiss.  
  
A creak-  
And the door shuts behind her.  
The room is dim,  
It's only light source is an ornate candelabra-  
And an ever-watching moon.  
  
The chair is beautiful.  
Finely and delicately crafted.  
But it is cold-  
And hard.  
Like the room-  
And the man.  
  
The meal too is exquisite.  
Salmon,  
With it's smokey, soft flesh;  
Complemented by a rich pasta sauce and crusty bread.  
The desert is seductive,  
It excites her taste buds and rolls down the throat like silk.  
Smooth, luscious chocolate.  
Diablo's siren song.  
And the wine!  
  
Wine is such a strange elixir.  
It opens a meal the way a musician might begin their piece.  
The first note hits strongly.  
From then on, the tempo rises and falls-  
Finishing in a glorious flourish;  
At the last mouthful of liquor at desert.  
Then it is gone,  
You cannot bring it back-  
And you feel empty.  
  
The drink also makes her talkative.  
She tells him everything about her.  
He, on the other hand-  
Tells her nothing of his.  
However-  
He tells her,  
About how she came to exist.

  
  



	4. Courtship

Why is Cybil what she is? All will be revealed...  
Disclaimer: The matrix isn't mine- you want it? Go take it up with the W.Bros.  
  


Courtship  
  
She did not come from the womb.  
She was not fed by a mother.  
She was generated in a petri dish,  
And fed by a machine.  
A genetically modified human.  
A hybroid-  
The blended.  
A crossbreed of human, lynx and raven.  
Created for the eventual destruction of the human race.  
Produced for the enjoyment of machines.  
  
They rise from the table.  
He leads her to a lounge seat-  
It is surprisingly soft.  
Its liquid velvet curling beneath her tense fingers.  
So luxurious!  
But she feels clammy,  
And uncomfortable so close to him.  
  
He, however-  
Enjoys it greatly.  
He savours the power he has over her.  
He likes playing mind games,  
Manipulating her.  
Entering her personal space,  
He frightens her.  
She edges away from him-  
Like a scared child.  
Her eyes painted with the terror growing like a weed in her heart.  
  
He pursues,  
And continues to move closer to her.  
'Why? Why me?' She asks in a whimpering whisper.  
'Because Cybil-  
You are perfect,  
I created you.  
I wanted you.  
I darling, am an agent.  
And I get what I want.'  
  
The terror grows to full bloom now;  
She knows.  
She knows what he wants, and she knows what he'll get-  
Everything.  
Her body,  
Her mind,  
And her soul.  
He shoots lust filled eyes to her.  
She feels them running over her face, neck and chest;  
Burning over the skin,  
Scorching it.

  
  
Please review! The luv scene is next (oh my!) 


	5. Of taming and of collars

Okay! The luv scene! I ummed and ahhed about this for such a long time! Anywayz, here it is... By the way... this part is split into 2 parts, otherwise- this chappie would be really long. I'll post the 2nd one soon- I need to fix it up a little. Once again... thankyou to all who reviewed- your comments mean sooo mch to me! You guyz rock!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the matrix.  
  


Of taming and of collars  
  
_'A friend in need is a friend indeed,  
A friend that bleeds is better,  
My friend confessed she passed the test,  
And we will never sever...'  
_ Placebo- Pure Morning  
  
Deftly taking her hand,  
He leads her across the room.  
It glows with a brilliant vermillion flare;  
As crimson as his passion,  
As deep as his desire.  
  
The mirror shows everything  
As the pair glide over to it.  
She stares into it with a blank guise.  
She shows no emotion.  
But inside, she's weeping-  
With the knowledge of what he will do.  
  
A crystal falls from her eye,  
And slowly crawls down the contours of her face.  
The trickle on her skin becomes an ocean.  
Her painted lip quivers-  
Yet she makes no sound.  
No cry, no whimper.  
  
Smith presents a box-  
Smooth, glassy, ebony black.  
He opens it,  
Revealing its velvet-laden interior  
And fantastical amulet.  
  
A collar!  
  
A lacy network of milky silver and brilliant diamonds.  
She feels the uncomfortable chill of metal on her skin as he collars her.  
Smith breathes on her neck while looking at their reflection.  
'Perfect.' He whispers.  
'Perfect in every way.  
My creation.  
My Cybil.  
From this night on- you will be mine.'  
  
He draws her close to him.  
She rips off the necklace and steps away;  
Her eyes sneering in hatred and defiance-  
She will not go down without a fight.  
Her wings flare out as she bares her teeth and talons.  
Although she is a beauty-  
She is an animal.  
A wild animal.  
And he will tame her.  
  
Smith isn't swayed.  
He retreats into the shadows,  
And reappears behind her.  
Grabbing her upper arms,  
He moves in to bite the soft flesh of her lower neck.  
Cybil yelps.  
He continues to work at her neck.  
Kissing, suckling and gnawing it.  
Finally, he turns her around-  
And grazes like a mad dog along her collarbone;  
Up her throat,  
Across her jaw;  
Ending at the earlobe where he nibbles it.  
  
Gritting his teeth, growling-  
'I will enjoy taking you my darling,  
My pet.  
I will revel in it.'  
  
Her face is smothered with sheer terror;  
But a small flicker in her eye screams for him.  
For his presence.  
For his touch.  
She is slowly beginning to lust for him-  
And he knows this.  
  
Frozen to the floor,  
She cannot-  
She will not move.  
He bestows her with a deep and fervent kiss.  
Grabbing his strong neck,  
She returns the gift.  
  
In his euphoria,  
He strips her and tears her clothing into shreds.  
Upon being thrown onto the bed,  
She pants and witnesses the unveiling of her partner has he bares himself.  
He,  
Like her-  
Is perfect.  
Smooth, even toned muscle.  
Bestowed with a well-endowed manhood.  
He traverses with a precise, calculated, flowing movement.  
He is a sleek, slinking big cat.  
A hunter.  
And she-  
The prey.

  
  
Ooooh! what happens next...keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. The wolf and the lamb

Herez...the the rest of it! Oooh saucy, saucy, saucy!  
By the way... I was listening to Marilyn Manson's- _This is the new s###_(from the matrix soundrack!) while I was writing this.  
Disclaimer: Whatever you have seen in the matrix is the W.Bros- the rest is MINE!!! Mwhahaha!!!  
  


The Wolf and the Lamb  
  
Propped up against silky pillows-  
Bemoaning foolishly.  
Like a sacrificial beast on the herb strewn altar.  
Like a forsaken lamb set before the wolf that will violate it.  
  
He is above her;  
And she below him.  
The atmosphere turns electronic with tension and ardency.  
Breathing grows raspy and thick.  
The blood pulses through his manhood,  
And her breasts.  
  
He wrenches into her.  
She cries out to the night;  
But neither the moon nor the stars will hear her.  
  
To quell her noise,  
He covers her mouth with his-  
Roaring insanely like a wolf gorging himself on his blood stained prey.  
  
Body fluids build up and mingle.  
Spilling onto the silken, torn sheets;  
As he stabs her repeatedly.  
Not coarse,  
Nor crude-  
Slowly.  
Rhythmically-  
Almost elegantly.  
As their bodies ooze together.  
Intertwining.  
Merging.  
Bonding.  
  
He is teasing, taunting her.  
Intoxicating her with small doses of pleasurable pain.  
She grows mad for it.  
And pleads with maundering screams and shrieks for more-  
MORE!  
She needs more of him.  
  
Scoring his back with her talons,  
She draws blood-  
And laps at a trickle.  
Groaning,  
He moves his belly closer to hers and grinds while flinging his head back  
like a frenzied beast.  
He heaves and pants wildly-  
While nursing his orb of progressing orgasm.  
  
Woven bodies.  
The friction scalds them as flesh scrapes against flesh.  
Climbing to the pinnacle of unmentionable pleasure.  
Blood.  
Sweat.  
Grazed body tissue.  
Finale.  
  
The fusing process is complete;  
They are chained together.  
Soul bound.  
For all eternity.

  
  
Plz review! I've never written a love scene this explicit before and only three other people have read it! I'm halfway through the next chapter... 


	7. Tainted

Okay dudes! Seventh chapter now up! Next couple of chapters will feature Merovingian, Persephone and the Twins (kuai!!)!

Disclaimer: Why must I tell thee again? I do not own the Matrix!!!

Tainted

Morning.  
Cold, blue morning.  
All that is left from the fire-  
Is demure, grey ash.  
The bed is broken;  
With its sheets dripping with biological fluids,  
Mingling in a cocktail of once smouldering passion.

Cybil awakes.  
Shivering in a greasy sweat;  
In the arms of Smith.  
Prying herself from her sleeping cage-  
Peers down at him.

'Cybil!'  
He murmurs;  
And curls into the foetal position.  
He looks so pure-  
Like a child.  
But why would a devil look anything but handsomely innocent?

She walks across the room.  
Black wings shielding her nude figure.  
The cold floor crushes her feet,  
The shocks gnash at her calves.  
Her whole body groans in agony.

A taffeta curtain is pulled back-  
And reveals the sun,  
Her unmerciless allergen.  
Its radiation is bright-  
And sickening.  
But the pain passes,  
Her eyes have adjusted.

Clothing herself in a sheer violet robe,  
Slumping a tired and ravaged body on a couch.  
Chest heaving deeply-  
While her eyes close in exhaustion.  
Sighing gently,  
Musing over a muscle cramp.

She feels the seat sink;  
Calm hands begin sweeping away the pain.  
But she feels uncomfortable with him-  
Even though she let spill her most darkest secrets to him last night.

He nuzzles her nape tenderly,  
Licking a wound from last night.  
Almost apologetically!  
Such a doting creature!  
He encloses her-  
Not wanting to part with her.


	8. Le Chateau

Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while- I have Chemistry and Math exams next week so I've beeen studying heaps, but I still have been writing this story. I also have been drawing pictures of Cybil in my art book- they don't look half bad! I must get to a scanner so I can load some pics on my website. Anywayz... on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Matrix, I wouldn't be writing here- you do the math!  


  
  


Le Chateau  
  
Smith has departed.  
Gone to do his master's bidding-  
Maintaining and pruning this artificial world.  
This game-  
The Matrix.  
  
She knows;  
That he hates the Matrix and all that is in it.  
Why then,  
Is he an agent?  
Stuck in his loathed web.  
Maybe what is keeping him here,  
Is his love for domination;  
Control-  
Is his obsession.  
  
Cybil will not be alone for long.  
Today,  
She will go to 'Le Chateau'.  
Domain of the Merovingian.  
She knows nothing of this place.  
Of its treachery,  
Of its danger.  
All she knows of the Merovingian-  
Is of his power.  
  
Upon her arrival,  
She realizes what a grand manor it is.  
Such a magnificent architechtual feat!  
Majestic, curved arches rise from the polished marble paving.  
Perfect, ivory arcs.  
Statues of imperial lions carved out of flawless obsidian.  
Cleaved jasper eyes fixed in a cold sneer.  
  
Stepping through the grand entrance,  
She is greeted by uniformed servants taking her long fur overcoat;  
Revealing her exquisite outfit.  
It is midnight blue with soft, turquoise feathers at the shoulders.  
Grey-yellow eyes shining out of her navy painted eyelids.  
The pinnacle of power-dressing.  
  
The room is quite wintry,  
And her skin prickles up.  
The coldness reflects the room's mood.  
Elegant, yet compassionless.  
Elegant grey and black marbled pillars and guilded gold doors.  
Ancient, exotic weapons hung proudly on the wall;  
And a double staircase curving up to the second floor.  
Cybil feels so out of place-  
So alone.  
  
Two figures appear on the elevatiion.  
A man and his woman.  
This,  
She thinks-  
Maybe the Merovingian...  
  
Gracefully picking up a gloved hand,  
He kisses the black gauze.  
'Ah, mon cherie- you must be Cybil. Agent Smith's Liason?'  
'Oui Monsieur.' The edgy woman stutters;  
Remembering what little french she learnt in her education.  
'This is my wife- Persephone.' He continues,  
'Boujour Madam.' his guest replies respectfully.  
The woman returns the greeting with a sour, cat-like smile.   
  
Persephone knew.  
She knew the real reason why her husband invited her.  
Not out of curiousity to meet a hybroid-  
That bastard!  
She could hear them already-  
The sighes and screams they would make in his secret lair.  
All the while, the Twins would stand watch.  
And she-  
Left at the table, finishing third course.  
Don't think for a moment-  
That she knew nothing of his so called 'cake trick'!

  
  


Keep on reading and please review!  



	9. Shameless

Author's Note: For once, I don't have much to write only that the twins are definately in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The W.Bros would be pretty upset if I said that I owned the Matrix.  
  


Shameless  
  
She is the Helen of Troy.  
Just sitting there, trying to construct meaningless conversation.  
But it is quite hard;  
Seeing that she has no eyes in the middle of her chest.  
The Merovingian cannot help himself from staring at this amazing woman.  
Purring to her with his thick french accent while stroking the cool glass of his champagne flute.  
  
The restaurant is a magnificent place.  
They sit at a elongated white table;  
Ivory and chartreuse lillies adorn its centrepiece.  
Finger-like leaves bending over the bowl-  
Dipping into the tranquil water  
The Merovingian sits with his wife, his guest sits on the opposite side.  
He is wearing a striking red suit,  
Complimenting the abstract green and white lead lights.  
  
Persephone sits back,  
Biting her tongue.  
She wants to scream at him and to wrench her nails into Cybil's face.  
However,  
She'd have to credit her-  
Most women would be battering eyes and fanning themselves at her husband's shameless flirting.  
But no-  
Not this one.  
She avoids his subtle advances.  
  
'I must go.' Cybil says,  
'Smith will be expecting me.'  
'Of course Mon Cherie- Farewell.' he replies as he watches her stand up and take her leave.  
  
Two silver-clad albinos appear and start stalking after the departing woman.  
'Mero- do something!' Persephone mumbles anxiously,  
'Oh come on darling, they've been working hard all week-  
They need their fun.' her husband replies nonchalantly.

  
  
Oooh! What do the Twins do! Well, you'll have to wait!  



	10. Two white kittens

Author's Note: Ok finally! I've just finished my chem exam- what a relief! Alrighty...Here is the Twinzies chapter- Hope you like it! Oh, By the way... this is quite a long chapter- probably the longest!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Matrix- or Smith- or the Twins (waaahhh!!!)   
  


Two white kittens  
  
'Pretty little thing- isn't she?' One purrs,  
'Exquisite.' Two continues.  
'Should we...'  
'She is bound to Smith.'  
'We could always erase her memory.'  
'What's the worst he could do?'  
'We can evade him easily.'  
'We've done it once...'  
'We can do it again.'  
  
They laze back in their satin-lined thrones.  
Two computer programs;  
One the mirror image of the other.  
Merovingian's henchmen.  
Perfect, lithe bodies which gleam with a gentle creamy sheen.  
Platinum white dreadlocks crown their heads.  
Sensitive eyes covered in neutral glasses.  
They look seductively sublime;  
As cute as two innocent little kittens-  
Their bodies wrapped in sensuous silver silk.  
But beware...  
Even kittens have their claws-  
Razor-sharp claws.  
  
Gracefully,  
They rise from their slumped position;  
And follow their quarry...  
Cybil.  
Shape shifting into 'ghost form',  
They stalk her in the shadows.  
  
She had to get out.  
She couldn't stand it.  
Solitude in Smith's lonely mansion was much better than this awful place.  
The leers,  
The lewd whispers as the men stared at her moving figure.  
They watched her every move.  
Persephone's hateful gaze.  
She couldn't help Merovingian's uncontrollable desires-  
She certainly didn't invite them.  
  
Even though she had left the chateau,  
She could still feel eyes crawling all over her.  
Was it a memory?  
Of the meeting with the Merovingian?  
Of the night with Smith-  
Or was it someone else.  
  
Hugging her coat,  
She runs swiftly down an alley.  
Although she may seem refined,  
She was a bounty hunter in her early life.  
She knew the streets of Mega City like the back of her hand.  
She crawls into the shadows;  
Seeking the comfort of the darkness.  
  
The have found her.  
Too easy.  
But the chase was enjoyable.  
Communicating telepathicaly,  
The close in-  
Eyes widening.  
  
She feels their presence.  
It grows on her like a noxious weed.  
Consuming her breath to a mere wheeze;  
Muffling her heart to a soft murmur.  
  
She screams as her rich cloak is removed from her body.  
Two pairs of hands swarm over her skin.  
Clawing, pressing rubbing.  
She breaks free,  
But is trapped against a corner.  
One takes out a milky-silver blade and advances-  
Pressing its icy side against the melting flesh of a breast.  
Swiftly,  
Oh so elegantly-  
Tears the material.  
  
Two,  
Slips behind her and slits the back of her dress.  
Spreading the raven wings,  
He runs the tip of the blade across Cybil's jaw and gnaws her soft-pelted shoulder.  
One licks his lips,  
Imagining how sweet she'll taste.  
He can't stand it-  
He merges his face into hers to kiss her.  
The programs enfold her,  
Caressing their quarry.  
She may be Smith's-  
But for now, she belongs to them.  
  
Cybil is absolutely petrified.  
Men can't seem to keep themselves off her!  
A little worm egg hatches in her conscience;  
Whispering thoughts into her mind.  
Telling her that this was what she was created for.  
This was her purpose-  
To be a pet,  
A toy,  
A slave;  
A slave to man's lust for perfection.  
  
Her thoughts turn to Smith.  
He created her.  
It was his fault that this was happening!  
He had caused this degredation!  
Why couldn't she be normal?  
She is beginning to hate him,  
To despise him.  
The hatred slowly cultivating with every drawn breath.  
  
She feels them now,  
Rubbing themselves up and down her.  
Their cotches swelling and growing viscous with every stroke;  
Their sweaty dreadlocks clinging to her skin like glue.  
Eyes shining in gratification.  
  
She must get out.  
With every joule of strength she can muster form her core-  
She blasts out her wings.  
A field of energy bursts around her and sends the Twins flying in opposite directions-  
Crashing into the wall.  
Although the action was exhausting-  
Cybil wastes no time in escaping.  
She runs-  
Runs like she's never run before.  
She doesn't stop till she's back at the mansion,  
And locked her bedroom door.


	11. The other side

11th chapter up! Nothing else to say other than that I don't own the Matrix!  
  


The other side  
  
'...To all of you animals who,  
Are wiping the sweat off my back;  
You're making me ill-  
And I can't get enough.  
  
So take another pill,  
Tell another lie.  
And lie amongst your lies-  
Like a tuna in the brine.'  
Silverchair- 'Tuna in the Brine'  
  
He enters the room.  
He knows what has happened-  
He needs not to be told.  
Smith finds his Cybil lying on the bed;  
Weeping and whimpering.  
His heart bleeds with sympathy-  
Quite unnatural for his kind.  
  
Bending his form to her level,  
Buries his face in her sweet-scented satin hair.  
She groans and sits up,  
He moves his head to her hip;  
Gazing up at his love.  
  
Cybil,  
Doesn't want to look at him-  
Nor does she want him to touch her.  
She loathes him!  
Standing up,  
She lets Smith's chin crash to the quilt.  
He looks up at her perplexedly.  
Like a helpless puppy,  
He follows her to the balcony.  
  
Trying to comfort her, her embraces her while whispering-  
'Darling, I know what happened;  
And I shall punish them for touching you.  
I shall rip every sinewy fibre from their bones.  
I will grind them into the dust for hurting you.'  
He spoke every word with sincere vengeance.  
The rage flamed inside him,  
And flared out with every syllable uttered.   
  



	12. When I am king

Author's  Note: Smith has changed a little hasn't he? Well, this chapter explains it a little. The title (unless if you already have guessed) is based on a nursery rhyme. Wow! 3 chapters loaded- I'm on fire!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.  
  


When I am king...you shall be queen  
  
No watcher for her tonight;  
For there is no moon.  
It is covered by a frosty quilt.  
  
She gazes at the clouds while lying on her belly.  
Meanwhile, her bare lover straddles over her, massaging her back.  
Combing his fingers through her hair.  
Stroking her black, powerful wings.  
'I love you darling,' He whispers.  
'My soul aches for you.'  
Cybil responds, twisting her body to meet his.  
'I thought machines had no souls.  
I thought they felt nothing.'  
  
She strikes something in him, and he winces.  
'You see Cybil precious, I have no emotions.  
I have a soul composed of nothing but silicon and numbers;  
But,  
Being bound to you, I have all the emotions of a hybroid.  
I am apart of you and you are a part of me.  
We are inseperable.'  
He has her attention now.  
She is looking into his shining blue eyes with concentrated hate.  
However, he perseveres...  
'One day Cybil, I will be more powerful than any moving thing.  
I will be the ruler of the Matrix-  
It's master;  
And who will be its mistress?'  
  
Smith lies down next to her.  
'I don't want it.' Cybil responds as she gazes into nothing.  
'I don't want such a thing-  
All I wish is to be free.'  
'I don't understandy you darling-  
You can have everything.  
No one would ever look down on you.  
Isn't this what you want?'  
She wants to argue,  
But her tongue refuses to move.  
Her body is exhausted.  
Smith parts her legs and enters her with a cold thrust.  
'Let me make you my queen...'  



	13. Cold memories

Author's  note: This chapter, we find out about a little of Cybil's past. I know I can sympathize with her as I was treated very harshly at primary school. Anywayz... this chappie has another love scene in it (which is why it's so long) and was actually more difficult to write than the first one. I'd better stop lolly-gagging. Oh and one more thing- You have to read Akenaten's 'As Insipid as Love'. It's another Smith fic and I reccommend that you all read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix, Smith doesn't either (though he wants to!).  
  


Cold Memories  
  
Leaning against the freezing balcony,  
Alone,  
  
Clad in a revealing black night dress-  
Its fluid hem billowing in the grey wind.  
Peering blankly down at the bustling world below,  
She seems dormant;  
But in her mind,  
The worms writhe in vortexes of energy-  
As she sorts through her memories...  
  
One memory in particular leaps up from the depths and lands in her train of  
thought.  
It is one that she thought she had lost;  
It is one she wishes not to keep.  
  
It is of the first time she went to pre school.  
She remembers the walls being decorated in lovely pastel colours and simple  
paintings.  
Small children crowd the space it encloses;  
Singing, laughing, playing.  
Such a strange place-  
But she likes it.  
Upon seeing a group of girls her age, she gambols up to them and greets  
them with a bright smile.  
  
However,  
The other children don't share her same kindness or enthusiasm.  
One little girl with dirty blonde hair bound in a pink bow asks why she has  
wings.  
Another pokes at her bizarre-looking ears.  
She is pinched and prodded,  
Her hair is pulled and feathers are painfully plucked out.  
She howls out a scream, revealing her large canines.  
The group squeals and run back to their mothers in fright.  
  
Poor, simple humans.  
They will ridicule and torture anything they can't understand!  
In turn, the parents give the child dirty looks and complain to their  
teachers.  
'We will not have our children learning with such a monster!'  
  
End flashback.  
  
Cybil's mouth becomes sore and constricted as she fights back tears.  
She had put up with ridicule and rejection all her life.  
This was Smith's doing...  
If he had not tampered with her, she would never have been put through all  
this!  
  
But on the other hand  
She realised-  
That humans were cruel to their own kind as well.  
If someone looked different or talked differently,  
They would be treated the same way she had been.  
Humans,  
She thought;  
Were the scum of the earth.  
  
Another Memory enters-  
Of last night...  
He entered her harshly;  
Like a merciless beast taking the first bite of its live prey.  
She could still remember it-  
And she shuddered to even think of it.  
The sleek, smooth muscle penetrating her soft flesh like a shivery razor.  
  
She had moaned-  
Screamed appeals for him to stop.  
But her hunter cut her deeper and faster with every cry.  
Fooling himself into thinking that he was bringing immeasurable pleasure to  
his queen.  
And in a way-  
He was;  
Her groin became swollen with cool, stinging pleasure.  
  
Smith moved in for a violent, lustful kiss-  
But all he was left with was a turned cheek.  
So he laid gritted teeth to her jaw-  
And breathed a blizzard on her skin.  
  
The culmination was at hand;  
And Smith in a frenzy,  
Used his hips to grind her into the mattress.  
Cybil screeched and her nails wrenched into his shoulders as he slowly  
asphyxiated her.  
  
Finally,  
The end had come.  
It washed over them both like a relentless tempest-  
Leaving Smith droning wildly.  
His back arching,  
Humping Cybil in his afterglow.  
He purred like a full-bellied and satisfied cat after it has gorged itself  
on milky honey.  
  
Cybil panted in exhaustion,  
And tears flowed freely down her face.  
The wet-spot between her legs was sticky, cold and uncomfortable.  
What was even more discomforting was the fact that she was with such a man  
as Smith-  
A man who she was eternally chained to.  
He reduced her from a once proud and confident woman-  
To meek and submissive plaything.  
He had whored her,  
And she wished him dead for it.


	14. Musings of a programmed mind

Author's Note: To break the monotony, I decided to add a POV chapter- it's of Smith (duh!).  
I would also like to thank these nice people who have been reviewing my story...  
:) Selina Enriquez  
:) Akenaten  
:) Cecilia (my biggest fan- you are a %110 legend!)  
:) Sadoko  
Thank you everyone, your reviews are greatly appreciated! You guys ROCK!   
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again- I do not own the Matrix!  
  


Musings of a programmed mind  
  
I sit before a desk.  
A cheap desk.  
I hate it-  
I hate it as much as humans,  
And this place.  
  
A game-  
That's all it is...  
It's just a stupid game to mind these stupid, dumb animals.  
  
One day,  
I will rule this wretched place.  
Humans will not exist.  
Blended mixtures of human and animal will inhabit this space.  
They will be programmed-  
Like me;  
But not with characters and spaces,  
But with genes.  
  
They will do everything I want them to do.  
They will not rise up against me,  
For docile service will be bred into them.  
It will be something they cannot change.  
  
I must say...  
That my experiment has worked quite well.  
Cybil has been a success.  
I never quite thought I would become attached to anything that so much  
resembled a human.  
But I have created perfection-  
And who could not love for perfection.  
I long for it,  
I lust for it-  
And now I have it.  
It is a part of me.  
  
Those two programs will pay for touching my Cybil.  
I will make them pay in the worst way I know how.  
And unlike last time,  
I will not let them escape.  
  


Uh oh! Smith is out and ready for revenge- what does he do!  



	15. Boomerang effect

Author's note: Okey smokies! Karma has come and is going to bite the twins back hard on the ass! Woohoo! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix!!!  
  


Boomerang effect  
  
'As I watch and see all our progress regress  
As what goes up comes down never the less  
We're stung by the horror, cold hearts with armour  
Boomerang effect as we all face our karma.'  
'Karma'-1200 Techniques  
  
He stares into the screen.  
Sorting through his calloused mind of how to extract revenge on the Virii Twins.  
He smiles malevolently,  
For he has an idea...  
  
'Yes master.' They purr and walk straight out into the marbled hall.  
The door closes coldly behind them.  
They try to open the front doors,  
But they are locked tight-  
Like every door leading into the room.  
  
In unison-  
They smile,  
And phase.  
But to their horror-  
They can't.  
  
'Virii.' A clear voice calls from the top of the stairs.  
Slowly,  
They turn around.  
Their eyes widen, then clench into a sneer.  
They did not intend on seeing this man again.  
'Nice to see you fine gentlemen.' The voice continues,  
'Smith!' the Virii growl as they finger the handles of their long sabres.  
'Can't we just talk?' Smith mocks as he descends the staircase.  
Twin Two hurls a globule of spit at the agent's polished shoe.  
  
'Of course not.' Smith continued,  
'It's not your nature to. All you are sick, bastardly animals.  
I pity you;  
You are not worth the ground you traverse on.  
The air that disperses into your lungs.' he smiled spitefully while he walked towards them.  
  
Twin One cannot help himself.  
He grabs the agent by the collar and whispers-  
'And what of your Cybil- your black winged sex-toy? Does she feel the same thing towards you?'  
Smith removes his glasses and gives One the most hateful glare.  
His blue eyes shining with rage.  
Twin Two rubs his lips against his ear,  
'Yes- that whore's body was perfect.'  
'You bred her well. She was submissive to every kiss- every stroke.' One adds provocatively.  
'She enjoyed receiving pleasure from us. We could see it. She had not been so satisfied in a long time...'  
'We weren't even penetrating her yet!'  
'She was ours Smith,' They say in unison.  
'Our whore.'  
  
The pair step back and laugh, drawing their sabres.  
They encircle like a pair of shark on the prowl, scraping the swords on the floor.  
'Burn in hell.' Smith spits.  
'Face it Smith-'  
'You just can't win!'  
  
The agent makes a leap into the air.  
While suspended,  
He pours down a torrent of bullets;  
Not one of them hitting his opposition,  
For they hit every one away with their superb skill.  
In return, they sent up a pelting reciprocal.  
An object lands densely on the marble with a thud.  
  
They smile confidently,  
And wait for the dust to clear.  
'Typical.' They say.  
  
Both feel a cruel swipe marking their backs.  
They turn around madly in the agony,  
And are shoved against the wall.  
The hard stone cracking their skulls.  
Both programs looking at their bloodied hands while shielding broken noses.  
Their vision painful and clouded from the impact.  
  
However,  
Smith doesn't stop.  
He picks them up,  
And flings them effortlessly across the room.  
He calmly walks across to them.  
He stands mountainously over them, holding their elegant razors.  
They look up fearfully.  
Their crimson eyes reading absolute dread.  
Because of their 'ghost technique',  
They have never known much pain.  
But this-  
This is hell!  
Torture!  
Smith knows this- and plays it to his advantage.  
  
Before he restarts his assault,  
He leans to their faces-  
Meeting their eyes.  
'This will teach you that you do not touch anything of mine.  
AND THAT NO ONE DEFIES ME!!!'  
  
He steps back,  
Then commences to tear their clothes off.  
He will humiliate them like they did to his Cybil.  
As soon as they are unclad,  
He proceeds to swipe at their chests and thighs.  
The vermillion stokes contrasting with their anaemic skin.  
They scream like morbid prey-  
Squirming like fish in a net.  
  
As calmly as he entered,  
Smith departs;  
Leaving his two victims weeping and shaking violently in their suffering.  
Their survival will depend on whether someone finds them cowering in their corner.  
  
Smith smiles to himself in sanguine satisfaction.  
'I will soon control the Matrix.  
It has already begun...'

  
  
Please tell me what you think of it- I have about 2 chappies to go before the end!!! In fact, I've already written the ending- and it's lookin' pretty good! All I have to to tomorrow is to get Mr Day to have a li'l look!  
  



	16. Sleepless torture

Author's note: Ahhh! The end is near! We are finally getting to the point where Cybil leaves...  
Disclaimer: Wo mei you yi ge Matrix- that's chinese for 'i don't have the Matrix', I don't think it's entirely accurate!  
  


Sleepless torture  
  
'Deep in the bosom of the gentle night  
Is when I search for a light  
Pick up my pen and start to write  
I struggle I fight dark forces in the clear moonlight.  
Without fear-  
Insomnia.  
I can't get no sleep...'  
'Insomnia'- Faithless  
  
Many hours have passed since their peak-  
And Cybil is still awake.  
Her bones ache and creak with every movement.  
Her sinewy flesh is contorted in a thousand excruciating cramps.  
She groans and croaks in the suffocating cold air.  
She drudges aimlessly through many hours of this torture.  
  
Throughout the still, early morning-  
Cybil slowly begins to hallucinate.  
Gradually slipping out of all sanity...  
  
The worms regurgitate.  
Washing and wiping the spew over her eyes.  
They mix and blend and intertwine-  
Creating new and alien hues.  
  
Her brain feels like a sponge.  
In which two hands are squeezing all logical thought out.  
It hurt amazingly to even blink.  
The night has now transformed.  
Instead of being her watcher, her protector-  
It is now her nether world.  
And this room, is the torture chamber.  
  



	17. Mechanical animal

Author's Note: I've changed my mind... there will be another chapter after this and then I'll post the ending. By the way... this story has mothing to do with Marilyn Manson's 'Mechanical Animals' song- I haven't even heard it yet. But I have heard 'Rock is Dead' and it is the best song- I love it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: One day, I may own thhe Matrix and all shall bow to me, but at the moment- the W.bros do (damn them!).  
  


Mechanical Animal  
  
_'I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose,  
Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit, tonight.'  
Linkin Park- Breaking the habit  
  
While lying in her trapped, tortured state-  
Her mind is racing through a million thoughts.  
Tearing through the membranes into the hollow depths of her psyche.  
  
Her life is not her own.  
It is owned by some wretched animal.  
A mechanical animal.  
An animal who had caught her,  
Played with her,  
And enslaved her.  
He held her like a dog on a leash.  
He controlled her;  
Every movement,  
Every breath.  
  
Her stomach gurgles while a salty liquid fills her mouth.  
Oh no!  
Not again!  
Fighting every pained nerve,  
She sits up;  
Yet crashes to the floor in disorientation.  
  
The shock of the impact sends her stomach open;  
A mix of stomach acid, blood and bile flood out and collapse over the  
floor.  
There she is...  
Seething furiously in a sea of vomit and tears.  
  
She has to get out-  
She has to escape his crushing presence..._


	18. On the wings of a raven

Authors Note: Finally, the last chapter! I must thank all who have been reviewing and especially Akenaten who inspired me to do a story about Eternal Bondage- Thank you Thank you Thank you! Anywayz... on with the show...  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own the Matriz blady blady blah!

  
  
On the wings of a raven  
  
Climbing the steps to the balcony,  
She stumbles up the stairs and trips over the last step-  
Landing painfully on her chin.  
She hisses as the blood stings in the cool air.  
  
Cybil hurls herself on the ledge,  
Trembling in desperation-  
Desperation to leave Smith.  
  
Finally,  
Gaining her balance-  
Stands up;  
Already feeling some relief of her bondage.  
Her breaths become slow as she prepares for take off.  
Before she launches, she hears a voice...  
  
'Cybil darling- NO!!!'  
It is Smith.  
He is wide eyed and shocked.  
'No I will not,' Cybil replies calmly.  
'My life from now on is my own.'  
The agent pulles her down to safety and kisses her frantically.  
'I can't do that Cybil- I love you!  
I-  
LOVE-  
YOU!'  
  
She pushes him away harshly and gets back to the ledge.  
'And I hate you.  
I loathe you.  
I would rather see myself dead than in your arms.  
Good bye Smith.'  
And with that, Cybil extended her large, sable, raven wings.  
And flew off into the night-  
Her dark silhouette against the sallow moon.  
  
'All I ever have done is love you darling,  
I have loved you since the day I created you.' Smith whispered into the  
soul-less night,  
The he cringed sourly and screamed dismally.  
'You'll regret this night Cybil!  
We are bound-  
Bound for all eternity.  
Curse you darling-  
Curse YOU!  
I will find you-  
I don't care how long it takes.  
I WILL FIND YOU!!!  
May you never know comfort till I am with you again-  
In this life,  
Or the next...'

  
  
Go on! You have to read the ending...It will be called 'Of the one who was left behind'- you'll see it! 


End file.
